Rins Choice
by sesshomaru'smainlady
Summary: 8 years later rin must choose the life she wants this is a continued story writing second chapter


Rin's Choice

Continues after final act by 6 years past by …All characters still the same Rin is 17 Super long hair like Izayoi she colors her lips red and wears a deep purple eyeshadow she has an hourglass figure . ^_^

"Rin come on", Kagome yelled ."Coming "she began to pick up her bows and arrows and raced to kagome. Kagome smiled "My your gonna be as good as me"." You really think so" said Rin. "No doubt now lets get back I think Sesshomaru will be coming today" as Kagome winked . Rin blushes I hope so she thought. Kaedes village had greatly improved almost the structure and design of the houses had grown to be somewhat of a castle. Kagome walked Rin to her hut ,I'll catch up with you later I gotta go check on the kids. Okay Rin smiled. Rin lifted the drapery and sat down she wore her hair twisted in a bun as she unraveled it her hair flown all the way to her knees she began to brush it and hum softly. She looked over to see the newest kimono Sesshomaru was solid white with red embedding of flowers all over .She draped it over her arms and began to head for the hot springs Ill just get dressed while I'm there too she thought .Sango and Kagome were already finishing with their baths .They greeted Rin and Kagome reminded her not to be late for the little festival. Rin nodded she undressed and hung her kimono on a tree . Ahhh this is amazing. Hehehehe mhmm I thought I smelled a human lizard demon lepted out . Rin gasped my Bow where …Oh No its at the hut . Dont worry I'll eat you quickly . She hoped out of the water trying to run and tripped to being slippery .The lizard claws came about Now your mine. Poision Claws! Lord Sesshomaru! As the demon layed there dying he turned away from her quickly handing her the kimono she left on the tree. "Are you this careless Rin" . NO m'lord I didn't train myself to sense a weak demons aura . "Hurry and dress " he said . She quickly slipped on her gown and ties her obi stepping out of a bush Sesshomaru even raised his eyebrow to the beauty he saw. Sesshomaru reached into his kimono and took out a wrapped box. "Here take it" Thank you m'lord she opened it and it was a flowered beetleweed comb its coloring matched her kimono so then placed it in her hair immediately she went to the river to see her reflection" It's lovely". He nodded. I have a gift for you milord. Sesshomaru looked surprised she walked to her old kimono and reached into the pockets and pulled out a seashell here It's medicine I made maybe it can aid you in battle .He took the seashell and nodded "let's be on our way" . Back at the village fireworks and and a huge party took place. ( Kagome now can travel back into her own era by using her spiritual powers though it just makes her tired for a day that how she got the fireworks) Rin ,Kagome yelled she placed a shelled necklace around her glad you made it . Sesshomaru stood nearby a tree watching Rin. "Hey Rin longtime no see" . Huh she turned around to see it was Kohaku he was built and his ponytail grew long like sango's . He hugged her "Wow your grown so much". "You as well a great beauty you've become "Rin blushed "hey let's talk Rin" . He lead her away into a nearby wooded area they both sat . Rin guess what Mhm I found was I was searching for You see now that I'm a demon slayer officially some days I feel like I'm missing something I'm missing love in my life I want to get married and I found the girl who I will give my heart to . Rin gasped Kohaku's gonna ask me to …."Oh rin it's Misu I want to ask her to marry me so do you think I should propose tonight or wait I mean tonight would be perfect with all the decorations around". Rin's head nodded Oh, tonight …it ..Seems better to ask her now. "Your right well wish me luck" as he dashed back . Rin felt her eyes getting teary she huddled herself into her knees and wept everybody has someone except me . She heard footsteps Rin . "What is it" ,Sesshomaru asked . Oh um its nothing she said wiping her eyes . Not satisfied with her answer Sesshomaru held his hand out to rise her from the ground pulling her in closer she gasped Lord..Sess.. Did he hurt you somehow ,He demanded to know .She pulled back from him you were spying ? I was making sure you were alright he maybe a demon slayer but he can protect you He's just a human after all. No it's not like that he didn't hurt me it's just … Just what ,Sesshomaru asked. He's getting married everybody here is married or has someone And Lord Sesshomaru I want to be ..Rin caught herself . Sesshomaru stared and her sympathetically "I see, he said. He placed his right hand on Rin's cheek . Rin blushed and placed her hand on top of his. Rin its time He said . Yes M'lord I'll head back to the village . Not that it's time for you to choose this life or come to my castle. Rin looked at him shocked and overjoyed "Nothing but you I'll gladly be at your side again " ."Then go pack your things ,he said. She nodded and ran to the hut and packed her kimonos,poisons,and her bow and arrows she wrapped it tightly in a bag .and bid the others farewell. Rin ! she could hear Kagome call Goodluck trust in your heart she whispered in her ear and squeezed her tightly. Rin smiled and took off. Back into the forest Sesshomaru stood with his hair blowing in the wind .Rin came upon him in awe of his beauty and handsomeness. He faced her and walked to her are you ready. Yes M'lord where's Ah-Un I didn't bring them he said. Then how can I …oh Sesshomaru quickly picked her up and dashed into the sky . I'm with him again I can't belive it being up this high with Sesshomaru feels like a dream she thought. She snuggled into his chest and breathed in his sweet scent .Rin halted and looked up at him and he was already staring at her feeling herself turning red but not wanting to turn away from him "oh no what's he gonna say " Just then they were both knocked out of the air. Sesshomaru landing on his feet and catching Rin to place her gently on the ground He drew Baksaiga . 8 ogre demons appeared mhmm dog food . I want the human girl they said. Sesshomaru swung baksaiga at the 1st ogre "you vermin think you can challenge me . As sesshomaru dealt with the demons Rin took out her bow and arrows "I want to show him I'm not the helpless little girl anymore she shot her arrow filled with a pink energy like kagome 's purifying one ogre demon Sesshomaru looked over impressed by her power and continued dealing with the demon. They were down to the last ogre DAMN YOU YOU KILLED MY BROTHERS YOU SHALL HAVE MY TRUE POWERS!He opened his mouth aiming for Rin to shoot over lightning bolts Sesshomaru picked up up quickly .The orge hand smacked Sesshomaru and Rin into a tree .Rin leaped into action Shooting her arrow into full force I won't let you hurt him GO! Her arrow glowed with a bright light and pierced the demons heart killing him. M'lord she turned to him are you alright . Sesshomaru stared at her amazed by her new formed strength. She reached into her kimono and took out a seashell Sesshomaru had a little stracth on his arm. Rin it's not. I don't want you to be injured Lord Sesshomaru. As she looked into his eyes and his back in hers she could feel herself turning hot inside again she turned from the glance only to be pulled in by Sesshomaru into his chest. I'm glad you're safe Rin,he said. Thanks to you M'lord she whispered . We shall rest here for tonight . Here he took off his armor and fluffy thing and placed it around Rin with Her head still in his chest . He smells so wonderful Rin wrapped her hands around him tightly and continued to breathe him in . Rin? UHhhhh yea M'lord Staring at her he stroked her cheek pushing the hairs off her face Rin paused at first and touched his cheeks as well . Lord Sesshomaru am I pretty to you she asked . Caught off guard Sesshomaru looked at her with annoyance that she would even ask how beautiful she was of course she was Sesshomaru could just hear the suitors who wanted her coming into womanhood . Rin please don't ask what you already know ,He said stroking her hair now . Rin smiled and got closer to Sesshomaru both inches away Rin leaned in to kiss him. Pulling back quickly I'm sorry Lord Sess.. Her lips already meeting back with his Rin allowed herself to be free and not tense up with the kiss . Sesshomaru stroked her back up and down now leaning her over so he could be on top Rin's kimono exposed some cleavage and Sesshomaru took his claws and pulled it down alittle more exposing her breasts Sesshomaru sucked on her nipples and lips as Rin layed dazed from over satisfaction . Sesshomaru took off his kimono and pants making Rin stare in amazement .Rin …Yes Lord Sesshomaru …Just Sesshomaru from now on…Do you want to be with me forever as long as you live out your human days . Yes Sesshomaru I will follow you until the end she said happily. Sesshomaru took her hand and kissed it with both hands he finished taking off Rin kimono causing her to blush widly. Your beautiful ,he said . Kissing her he layed her down and put both hands on top of hers pinning her down . It might hurt Rin forgive if I hurt you ,he said . Rin whispered I know remembering the sex talk she had with kagome and sango. Sesshomaru took and deep breath and entered her causing rin to whimper and feeling the blood drip down her legs Over and again Sess…..hom ..aru..Rin scratched his back although her small little hand caused him no harm. Rin could feel herself suffering from a pleasurable inferno and could could moan his name feeling to weak to do anything else and that was enough for Sesshomaru .He stopped and threw her legs over his should and began to lick her clit causing rin to gasp like life was being sucked from her sucking on it made rin's leg shake wildly Ahhhhh Sess…he stopped now entering her back again more rough than he was squeezing her breasts and pounding her uncontrollably Rin squealed in his delight feeling himself climax and rin could feel something leaking inside of her both breathing deeply Sesshomaru pulled out and cuddled with Rin as she fell asleep.

Mhmmm Rin stretched What Rin was surrounding in an exstavagant room rin look over to see if she regonized anything Where's Sesshomaru was last night a dream Rin looked at herself who dressed me She was in a new sleeping robe that was pink and purple Rin got up and slided the door only to see jaken . MASSTERRR JAKKEEN she picked him up and squeezed him. Stop jaken said Lord Sesshomaru is waiting on you . Sesshomaru maybe last night was a dream she ran down the hall to where jaken pointed slided and closed the door behind her Sesshomaru was in a black robe and sat by a plate of fish and rice cakes .. Lord Sesshomaru I. Rin you can call me Sesshomaru know he motioned for her to come to him. Rin began to tear up . What is it ,Sesshomaru questioned . Sesshomaru was it a dream last night you and me , Rin demanded to know looking at him fiercely with tears . Rin buried her eyes into her sleeves and sank to the floor. Sesshomaru already behind her Took both hands from her face Rin I'll show you it wasn't a dream as he kissed her just as good as the night before.


End file.
